Felix
Felix Argyle (フェリックス・アーガイル) znany także jako Ferris (フェリス) jest rycerzem Crusch Karsten. Wygląd Felix ma włosy koloru khaki i żółte oczy. Jego codzienne ubranie składa się z niebieskiego kołnierzyka ze wstążką, niebieskiej sukienki, czarnych rajstop, błękitnych leginsów, białych nakryć na ręce i niebieskiego szalika zawiązanego na prawej ręce. Kotopodobność Felixa jest wynikiem jego przodków o krwi demi ludzi, przez co był źle traktowany przez swoich rodziców. Białe i niebieskie wstążki, które nosi we włosach, są prezentem od Crusch i zawsze nosi je bez względu na to co aktualnie ma na sobie Osobowość Ferris zwykle odnosi się do siebie w trzeciej osobie, nazywając siebie Ferri-chan (フ ェ リ ち ゃ ん), choć będzie się odnosił do siebie jako Ferris, Felix lub z zaimkami żeńskimi w zależności od sytuacji. Jest absolutnie lojalny wobec Cruscha i zrobi wszystko, co ona powie, jednak w razie potrzeby przeciwstawi się jej. Lubi też drażnić się z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza tymi, którzy są zaskoczeni, że jest mężczyzną, używając uroczego języka i gestów, aby ich pobudzić. Chociaż ukrywa to w swoich działaniach i słowach, Ferris ma poważne poglądy na śmierć i wartości ze względu na swoją pracę jako uzdrowiciel, co prowadzi go do trzymania tych, którzy nie mają już woli żyć w pogardzie z głębi serca. Nienawidzi także słabych z powodu swojego kompleksu, przez co na chwilę nienawidzi Subaru, jednak porzuca swoje uczucia wobec niego po tym, jak zobaczył swoje działania podczas bitwy z Hakugei. Ferris może wywoływać emocje, gdy chodzi o Crusch, na przykład kiedy została zarażona smoczą krwią Capelli, widocznie stresując się jej złym stanem, a nawet posuwając się do żądania schwytania Syriusza, aby mógł ją torturować, aby zyskać informacje o tym, jak ją wyleczyć. Jest ciągle wdzięczny za Crusch i wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła w swoim życiu. Historia Od momentu narodzin Ferris miał wyrostki przypominające kota, ponieważ jego przodkowie mieli krew Demi Człowieka, co spowodowało, że jego rodzice znęcali się nad nim, gdyż podejrzewali romans. Przez pierwsze dziewięć lat życia był zamknięty w piwnicy posiadłości Argyle i ledwo ktokolwiek się nim opiekował. Kiedy Crusch go znalazła, opisała go jako „kruchego chłopca, który był boleśnie chudy, czarny od brudu i nie mógł mówić poprawnie”. Następnie zabrano go do rezydencji Karstena, gdzie był pod opieką, i sprawił, że Crusch była obecna, podczas gdy jego rodzice stracili tę niewielką pozycję w rodzinie Karsten, co doprowadziło do ich upadku W następnych latach Ferris nabrał silnego poczucia lojalności i oddania dla Cruschy za to, że zabrała go z piekła, w jakim był przedtem, i oparł część swojej nowej tożsamości na tym związku. Przybył również, aby zaprzyjaźnić się z Fourierem Lugnicą wkrótce po tym, jak książę spotkał się z Crusch. W wieku 18 lat Ferris dołączył do Gwardii Królewskiej zgodnie z zaleceniami Fouriera i Royal Institute of Healing. Chociaż chciał być bardziej przydatny dla Cruska, z początku Ferris nie był zbyt komfortowy w byciu elitarną grupą, wyróżniał się jego dziwnymi cechami, co oznaczało, że był pół-mężczyzną, jego preferencją do noszenia odzieży damskiej, własnym brakiem umiejętności bojowych i wreszcie niezadowolenie z jego niezwykłego i nagłego spotkania, pomimo wszystkich innych rycerzy. Jednak pierwszego dnia spotkał także Reinharda van Astreę i Juliusa Juukuliusa, co będzie pierwszym krokiem do przełamania muru między Ferris i jego nowym środowiskiem. Dzięki dobrym relacjom z obojgiem i subtelnym okazjom godności oszukiwania przyznanym przez Marcosa Gildarka, Ferris zdobył szacunek innych rycerzy za uratowanie im życia dzięki jego magii. Dałoby mu to poczucie jego umiejętności i miejsca w tym miejscu. W ostatnim miesiącu okresu próbnego w Gwardii Królewskiej, zanim został stałym członkiem, mroczne plotki otaczające jego starą rodzinę dotarły do niego przez Fouriera. Dowiedziawszy się, że Crusch poszedł ich zbadać, Ferris wraz z Fourierem i Juliuszem wrócili do posiadłości Karstena, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy o sytuacji. Po ich przybyciu sytuacja pogorszy się, gdy dowiedzą się, że Crusch został schwytany, a jej ludzie zostali zaangażowani w armię nieumarłych przed domem Argyle'a. Ferris otrzymał także wiadomość od ojca z żądaniem, aby przyszedł sam do posiadłości Argyle'a w zamian za uratowanie Crusch. Po powrocie do Argyle po raz pierwszy od prawie dekady Ferris skonfrontował się ze swoim ojcem i pokojówką o imieniu Hannah, z którą poczuł znajomą więź. Po zimnym spotkaniu Ferris zgodził się na prośbę ojca ożywić matkę starożytnym zaklęciem Argyle. Jednak kiedy Ferris został zabrany do głównej sypialni i zbadał ciało matki, doszedł do szokującego wniosku, że została zamordowana przez liczne i szalone rany kłute w jej ciele, częściowo z powodu skrupulatnej ochrony Biehna. Po napiętym sporze między Ferrisem i Biehnem, któremu później stracił panowanie, przyznał się do winy w tej sprawie. W końcu realizacja dalszej dyskusji była bezcelowa. Zaklęcie okazało się jednak częściową porażką, ponieważ pomimo faktu, że jego matka najwyraźniej wróciła z częścią swojej osobowości. Co więcej, teraz nieumarła matka zabiłaby Biehna, gdy się objęli, a potem na chwilę upadła na popiół. Hannah ujawni następnie Ferrisowi, gdzie Crusch był przetrzymywany i że już ją zwolniła z więzienia. Kiedy Ferris wybiegł z pokoju, usłyszał ryk i dym wydobywający się z pokoju. Mimo protestu Hannah nie otworzyła drzwi, wybierając kość ze swoim panem i kochankiem. To wydarzenie oznaczało bliznę w sercu Ferris i rozwinęło głęboką nienawiść do tych, którzy z łatwością oddali swoje życie. Spotka się z Crusem i Juliusem w holu dworu, odetchnie z ulgą, ale będzie całkowicie zaniepokojony wydarzeniami i razem ucieknie z płonącego budynku. Po tym incydencie Fourier zapadł na tajemniczą chorobę, a Ferris spędził rok opiekując się nim. Zdesperowany i sfrustrowany brakiem postępów Ferris rozważyłby użycie „Sakramentu Nieśmiertelnego Króla”, aby ożywić go po śmierci, ale Fourier zabroniłby mu i chciałby pozwolić mu umrzeć na własnych warunkach, gdyby tak było. Przeżywają ponurą chwilę z serca do serca, a Fourier zmarł kilka dni później. Tego samego dnia Ferris złoży swoją rycerską przysięgę na Crusch, aby wesprzeć pamięć jej i Fouriera. Umiejętności Boska ochrona (加 護 Kago): Ferris ma Boską ochronę wody (水 の 加 護 Mizu no Kago), co czyni go bardzo dobrym w magii wody. Magiczny użytkownik: Ferris ma niezwykłą moc i talent z magią wody dzięki połączeniu swojej linii krwi i Boskiej Ochrony. * Magia uleczania: Ferris jest uważany za najlepszego użytkownika Magic Water na kontynencie, dzięki czemu zyskał alias Blue (青 Ao). Jest także najmłodszym, któremu nadano ten pseudonim. Kierując manę do każdego, komu przeszkadza Od, może sprawić, że ich ciało wymknie się spod kontroli, umożliwiając mu takie rzeczy, jak używanie ich ciała jak marionetki lub niszczenie układu krążenia ich bram od wewnątrz. Może także umrzeć i wyleczyć się do doskonałej kondycji, jak pokazano podczas bitwy z Petelguese, jednak nie wiadomo, ile razy może to zrobić. * Sakrament Nieśmiertelnego Króla (不死 王 の 秘 蹟 Fushiou no Hiseki): Ferris nauczył się tej magii od Biehn Argyle. „Sakrament Nieśmiertelnego Króla” to zaklęcie używane do wskrzeszenia ludzi z martwych, chociaż efekt magii zależy od umiejętności użytkownika i tego, jak dużo rozumieją o magii, w przeciwnym razie będą mogli wskrzeszać ludzi jako zombie. Zaklęcie zostało pierwotnie wymyślone przez wiedźmę, która powiedziała, że jest w stanie przywrócić osobę taką, jaka była za życia, ale ta część zaklęcia została utracona. Pseudo-nieśmiertelność: Ciało Ferris różni się od większości ludzi, a pół-ludzi jest to, że jego niezwykłe połączenie z Maną Wody nasyca je silnym efektem pasywnym, w wyniku którego następuje szybka regeneracja komórkowa. W efekcie oznacza to, że może wyleczyć się z każdej śmiertelnej rany, która go nie zabije. Jednak w zamian dodatkowo osłabia jego zdolność do walki. Wyposażenie: Ferris jest właścicielem krótkiego miecza, który otrzymał od Cruscha, ale ponieważ nie lubi ranić skóry, generalnie odmawia jej użycia. Użył go raz, aby zastraszyć nieimponowaną Capellę. Ciekawostki * Według autora urodziny Felix'a są 16 stycznia. * W light novel przetłumaczono jego imie na Ferris Nawigacja en:Ferris es:Ferris